This invention relates to an electronic clock apparatus for effecting a time display by supplying outputs of a time counting device selectively to a plurality of optical time indicating elements.
The time indication of a conventional clock is effected by an hour indicating short hand and minute indicating long hand. In contrast, there has been developed an electronic clock apparatus of the type in which optical time indicating elements such as light emitting diodes, liquid crystal elements, etc. are selectively displayed by output signals from a time counting device. For example, 12 light emitting diodes are arranged in a closed loop on a time display panel to constitute an hour indicating section and, outside of the hour indicating section, 60 light emitting diodes are arranged in a closed loop to form a minute indicating section. An hour indicating signal from the time counting device is applied selectively to the 12 light emitting diodes to provide an hour indication and, at the same time, a minute indicating signal is applied selectively to the 60 light emitting diodes to provide a minute indication.
With the so constructed clock apparatus, at least 72 circuit lines are required to selectively supply 72 kinds of time indicating signals in a variety of combinations from the time counting device to the 72 individual display elements so that time can be displayed on the time display panel. For example, where the time counting device is embodied in an IC form, difficulty is presented in making an electrical connection between a highly integrated circuit and each display element. This provides a barrier to the miniaturization of the time counting device per se. Furthermore, where the time counting device is provided separately from the time display elements, the corresponding connection line is lengthened. This provides a cause for trouble and, in addition, added cost is involved.